In recent years, most compact cameras have had a function of inserting date and time (hereinafter simply referred to as the date information) in the film. This function of inserting the date information is quite convenient, since the date information is automatically superimposed on the image. However, if an unskilled user finds that the superimposed date information is incorrect during a journey or the like, it is difficult for the user to modify the date information without reference to an instruction manual for the camera.
Furthermore, if the date information is out of order, the user may take several shots until the user discovers that fact.